In the semiconductor manufacturing industry, metrology operations are performed for quality assurance purposes. These operations include process qualification, tool qualification, daily tool monitoring, periodical tool maintenance, tool recovery monitoring, process control monitoring, product monitoring, and the like. Currently, these operations are physically performed by humans with metrology tools. However, metrology tools are costly to obtain. In addition, extra human operations are required for operating the metrology tools besides the main processing steps. These extra operations lead to an increase in cycle time.